Approved races
Arcane Elves Arcane Elves appear as tall, slender elves with deep blue skin and hair of snow white, silver, or black. It is customary for their people to decorate their skin with faintly glowing runic tattoos, and wear fine jewelry with exquisite silk attire. Arcane Elves tend to take great pride in their personal fashion, so styles of clothing and accessories can wildly vary between any two. Da Orkz The Ork biology is one that combines Fungus and Animal together in harmony, providing the tough and rugged creature that stands before their enemies. However, the Animal side is the most dominant, as the Fungus side only is used for protecting vital organs, as the Orkz only have need for simple Organs, such as a Heart, Lungs, Brain, Digestive system, and that’s about it. All other organs that were a thing within a human that were either not 100% essential, or cause great issue for the greenskins are nonexistent. The Orkz are built and designed for war, and thus will be able to endure some of the most egregious injuries known to kill lesser men. However, there is one major flaw with this biology, and it is that the Orkz do not have females, and are thus forced to reproduce either sexually with Non Orkz or reproduce asexually with their fungal side, but however they reproduce their next generation, it will always be another Ork. The last bit is that thanks to the biology functions of the Orkz, they will always grow throughout their lives, maxing out at 15’ tall, and weighing 2 tons at heaviest. And thanks to their biology as they grow, The Orkz are technically immortal in the sense that they do not die of age, but die because combat, thus meaning the Ork will live for as long as they desire, as long as they aren’t the other git that got impaled by a stikka. Dragonwrought Kobold Dragonwroughts look more or less like a kobold with a few varying but sure differences in their body. Most notably they tend to have horns similar to that of a dragon with two protrusions on the back of the skull and depending on the color of the kobold a protrusion at the tip of their nose. The stature of the Dragonwrought is thicker and more solid than their lesser kin, in general having thicker scales and more meat on their bones. While some kobolds are known to having wings a curious note of the Dragonwrought is they have no more tendency to develop wings than their lesser kin though some hose to use their vastly extended life to do so. Floran Florans vary greatly in the specifics of how they look (color, texture, measurements, features...) but they have a few things in common. They typically have a slender, elven like figure. Despite this figure, they are typically physically strong. And while some look weak, they hide true strength. Their skin can vary from being smooth and flesh-like to being hard as bark, and the color of their skin is just as varied as the flowers in a garden. Their skin typically would be a darker color compared to their "foliage," or hair. Their foliage would cover the top of their head, over their upper chest, their wrists, and their ankles. This foliage could be long, smooth petals. It could be prickly vines. It could even be bushy as a hedge. Their eyes would be pure black, having no pupils to them...This feature being rather intimidating to some. Harpy Harpies are typically depicted having the upper body of a humanoid and the lower body that of an avian creature. Due to the nature of the bird itself dictates the color of their claws, talons, feathers, and wings, ranging from those of the ravenous vultures, the perceptive hawk, and the peaceful songbird. Adapting to their natural habitats, harpies tend to fluctuate on the number of feathers that grow on their body to aid in warmth or in flight in windy locations. Typically due to their feral natures, most clans or "nests" of harpies do not see the need of clothing but will wear gawdy and disgusting trophies that are poached from their victims, consisting of bone necklaces, scraps formed into bracelets and some designs not fair to the less hearted. Holstaur They may have cow like horns and they may hooves instead of feett. They will have a cow tail and large breasts.They are normal curvy for there size often wearing lose clothing. Southern holstaur are pale skinned while northern holstaur are darker in skin tone Lamia A Lamia's physical appearance depends upon their heritage. -'Constrictor Lamia: '''A Constrictor Lamia tends to be massive in size, they are long creatures that normally have extremely colorful scales that helps them blend into the surroundings of the jungles they live, they are very muscular and tend to have light skin due to their time within the darkness of the Nanwe Jungles. They have a humanoid upper half but occasionally some Lamia can be found to have a snake like upper half as well. '-Rattler Lamia: '''Rattler Lamia tend to be very slender and beautiful Lamia, they are always an array of dark purple, orange, yellow and more light sunny colors. They often possess a set of two sharp dripping poisonous fangs and have very bright predatory eyes. They are slim and long, constantly swaying their hips with their movements like a skilled belly dancer. They have a snake lower half and a humanoid upper half but can also have more snake like upper bodies. Sergals Sergals have sharply angular, almost shark-shaped, heads with reptilian eyes and small pointed ears. This head sits atop vaguely humanoid form which covered in fur, sports a long tail, and has rat-like feet at the end of digitigrade legs. Their hands are humanoid though they only possess 4 fingers (3 and an opposable thumb). Claws adorn their feet and hands, though they are not particularly useful for combat. Their eyes are small but intelligent. Sergals have exceptional visual kinetic detection (like a sighthound) but otherwise, have average eyesight. Of note is that their powerful jaws hide rows of sharp teeth and a long, dexterous, tongue that often hangs out. Biologically, they are similar to mammals. Despite having a somewhat lanky, scrawny appearance sergals have dense muscles that are extremely efficient. This makes them tremendously strong and well suited to the life of the hunter. Their digitigrade legs are very powerful and can allow them to run at tremendous speeds and leap great distances with ease. Spiderkin With the somewhat slick sometimes lower body of the spider their mother originated with and the subtle national origins of their humanoid father. They stand about 6 feet tall, though their human torso seems a bit smaller than what you would expect. Their extra legs work and feel completely normal to them, giving spiderkin an advantage on mobility, though chairs are still a weird encounter. Some only have spider legs while others may have two legs vaguely humanoid but still work the same. The spider's nature may also affect the number of eyes or facial features, but you live with the cards you are dealt with at birth Tormented Humans The physical characteristics of those brought from the surface are widely varied, though a lack of sunlight quickly leads to paler skin and enlarged irises among most if not all subjects. Those born into slavery in the underdark carry on these traits and over generations start to more resemble the pale, dark haired colorations of fetchlings more than humans, though with the mortality rate these examples are few and far between. Those humans experimented on by the drow may have odd variations such as skin that glows faintly, completely black eyes or even extra digits on their hands and feet. Kaiju Neo-Kaiju will usually look like giant humans with any colored scaled hands, tails, and feet that will look reptilian to draconic, some may even grow horns, claws, fins and gills, and even wings based on their sub-race. Birth rates are low for neo-kaiju, and they can be born either male or female. How they reproduce is different based on gender, and can breed with most humanoid races. Females don't go through a normal pregnancy like humans, but will actually lay a clutch of eggs (1d4), roughly one-quarter of the way through the incubation period of nine months to a year, based on environmental conditions, and even then, there is a low chance a neo-kaiju will be born. When a male mates, unless its with his same race, the mother will give birth to either the mother's race or a low chance of a neo-kaiju. Playable Centaur Legendary hunters and skilled warriors, centaurs are part man and part horse. Typically found on the fringes of civilization, these stoic people vary widely in appearance, their skin tones typically appearing deeply tanned but similar to the humans who occupy nearby regions, while their lower bodies borrow the colorations of local equines. Centaur hair and eyes trend toward darker colors and their features tend to be broad, while the overall bulk of their bodies is influenced by the size of the horses their lower quarters resemble. Thus, while an average centaur stands over 7 feet tall and weights upward of 2,000 pounds, there are vast regional variations from lean plains-runners to burly mountain hunters. Centaurs typically live to be about 60 years old. The Embodied The Embodied appear to be beings of pure light, some even said to seem like a living being of flame. Their bodies have the proportions and shapes of a humanoid, but their outer layer is a amorphous membrane of magic, allowing them to interact with the world. Those who appear as flame would simply have magic seeping out from their outer layer, almost like a harmless gas of magical energy. Their face has a unique brand that signifies who they are. This brand may vary depending on the Embodied, be it a heart, a plus sign, three lines, or even a simple circle. While they are happy or depressed, their face may seem to brighten or dim with their expression. Awakened Creatures Creatures exist all over the place. In the trees, within the forests, hidden below the seas, and in places no one has ever perceived. Among these ecosystems, some creatures become more intelligent than their peers, from either mundane influence or magical properties. However the case, these creatures, armed with their newfound sentience seek out things they would have never sought before; Glory, Riches, and Adventure. From the simplest house cat to a mighty lion, these creatures may have a variety of forms and minds, but they have one thing in common, they are practically humanoid in intelligence, some perhaps more so. Their appearance may vary drastically, their abilities even more so, do not take them for an easy challenge, for they could be mistaken for a magical beast to the untrained mind.Category:Rules